<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>TELL ME WHY- by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27840451">TELL ME WHY-</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Subway Surfers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Angst, Because yes, Crime, Drugs, Ella is almost 18, F/F, F/M, Frank is almost 17, Frank is so done, Fresh Jake &amp; Tricky are almost 15, Fresh is a Good Friend, Jake is a good friend, King is almost 13, M/M, More characters to be added, Multi, Non-Canon Names &amp; Backstory, Prostitution, Protective Frank, Redemption, Tasha is 23, Teenage Dorks, The Secret organization sucks, Why Did I Write This?, Yutani is almost 13, sometimes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 20:54:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,290</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27840451</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically a continuation/AU of the Subway Surfers show. </p><p>And I’m gonna include more characters from the game so-</p><p>Beware the tags. Read with caution but not really since I am not gonna write smut at all.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Hey, did you hear?" Tricky raised a brow at Jake. </p><p>"Nope, what's up?" She leaned on the wall.</p><p>"Well apparently there's gonna be this part around where we usually hangout, and since it's on Friday, wanna come? Fresh is also coming", Jake said as he drank his orange juice.</p><p>"I'll have to ask my mom, you know how she is", Tricky sighed as she hugged her books tighter.</p><p>"Just tell her you're having a sleepover with us", Jake said as he sat down on the ground, still sipping on his juice.</p><p>"Alright, fine", Tricky replied as she also sat down.</p><p>——</p><p>"Hey man!" Fresh jumped up to face Jake.</p><p>"Hey, Tricky should be here any second", Jake said. "Yutani couldn't make it?" He asked after noticing her absence. </p><p>"Yeah, her dad wasn't too keen on her being out when she's sick", Fresh replied.</p><p>"Hey guys!" The teens faced her. She was wearing her usual clothes, except that she was wearing a hoodie due to how late and cold it was.</p><p>"Hey Tricky, let's get going!" Fresh exclaimed. </p><p>The trio made their way down the street and entered the party. It wasn't inside, it was outside with only a few tables with food and drinks on them. The music was loud and everyone seemed to be enjoying themselves.</p><p>"Nice, I'm gonna go to the snacks, meet you guys over there", Jake pointed at an empty table and quickly ran to the snacks.</p><p>"I'll go see if there's anything to drink, you go save us a seat", Fresh said as he made his way to the drinks.</p><p>Tricky sighed and made her way to the empty table. She sat down and began humming along to the music.</p><p>"Hey, aren't you too young to be here?" Tricky flinched and looked at a blonde woman.</p><p>"I'm almost fourteen", Tricky mumbled. "And I'm sorry but I'm not allowed to talk to strangers", she said, more confidently this time.</p><p>"My name is Tasha", the woman grinned. "I'm twenty three years old. Am I still a stranger now?" </p><p>"Uh, yeah", Tricky sighed.</p><p>"Hm, well kid. I suggest you leave, this place isn't exactly the usual part for teens, or maybe it is", Tasha pointed at a couple of men.</p><p>"They're drug dealers, they're here to sell their shit", she then pointed at some other people. "And they're my group, prostitutes", Tasha grinned.</p><p>"I-I didn't know", Tricky muttered. She has to get her friends out of here. </p><p>"Yeah, I figured. So, get out of here, unless you want me to call daddy dearest", Tasha have a small grin and left to her group.</p><p>"...I-what?!" Tricky blinked before running after the woman.</p><p>"Wait-you know my dad?" Tricky's eyes widened.</p><p>"Oh, yeah. I do. The man is a friend of mine", Tasha said. "Listen kid, just get out of here unless you want a target on your head. Especially when they find out who your parents are", Tasha sighed. </p><p>"I...well, okay!" Tricky sighed for what felt like the hundred time that night. "Bye".</p><p>"Bye kid".</p><p>——</p><p>"Jake! Jake!" Tricky ran up to him.</p><p>"What's up Trick? Have you tasted the cake? It's delicious", Jake said as he stuffed food into his mouth.</p><p>"Jake, listen, this part has criminals and other stuff!" Tricky whispered. </p><p>"Tricky, what are you talking about?" Jake looked at her curiously. </p><p>"Look! Those dudes are smoking something! And it doesn't look like cigarettes!" Tricky exclaimed.</p><p>"Huh, well-".</p><p>"Let's get out of here! We already get into so much trouble for breaking in into places! Imagine what'll happen if we get caught with drug dealers!" Tricky grabbed his arm.</p><p>"Alright, fine. But after this, let's go vandalize some stuff", Jake huffed. </p><p>"Hey, Fresh, we're leaving! Illegal stuff and other stuff", Jake shouted as he grabbed another slice of cake to go.</p><p>"Ah, man. The music is awesome though", Fresh commented as they made their way through the party.</p><p>As they exited the part, Tricky glanced back and saw Tasha talking to another woman. </p><p>"Let's go, Tricky!" </p><p>"Coming!" She ran up to them.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Interesting</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Jake, we have to go, NOW!” Tricky looked anxiously around as she heard Dog’s barking grow louder and louder.</p><p>“Alright, fine”, Jake sighed as he dropped his spray can and ran for the exit.</p><p>“Hey! You!” The guard’s shouts could be heard behind them. </p><p>The trio climbed on some train of sorts and jumped down. They quickly found an underground place.</p><p>“In here, fast!” Fresh whispered as he ran past the stairs.</p><p>“Okay, okay”, Tricky sighed as she made her way downstairs.</p><p>——</p><p>“This place is cool”, Jake said as they walked down the halls.</p><p>“It’s cold and it stinks, but...it looks pretty cool”, Tricky glanced at graffitis on the walls.</p><p>Footsteps rang through the place.</p><p>“Hide!” Fresh said as he ducked under.</p><p>Jake and Tricky hid with the other and they glanced up.</p><p>It was a short slim figure. It was probably a male due to the shape of their body. He was wearing a suit with black gloves and a...</p><p>...bunny mask...?</p><p>The man walked over to the wall and looked at a device. The kids couldn’t make out what the device was, but their bet was that it was a phone of sorts.</p><p>The man looked ahead and a blue light or something made it’s way to the other side. </p><p>Jake furrowed his brows.</p><p>A train made it’s presence known. </p><p>The man looked at the other side and stiffened. </p><p>——</p><p>It wasn’t working-</p><p>Dammit-</p><p>He was going to escape! But no!</p><p>That’s just his luck.</p><p>He remembered the faces of his family and jumped over to the other side as he felt his body faze and stretch through dimensions. </p><p>He was going to make it-</p><p>He grabbed his own spray can and began working on it-</p><p>It’s hopeless-</p><p>He looked at his watch.</p><p>He’s gonna stay here forever-</p><p>The train passed.</p><p>The light transported it.</p><p>And it left.</p><p>Unfortunately, they’re probably stuck in between realities.</p><p>Hm.</p><p>He looked over to the graffiti who denied him his way home.</p><p>Subway Surfers.</p><p>He twitched.</p><p>Of course.</p><p>Those were the kids his so called bosses were obsessed about. </p><p>The kids who were finding out about their technology.</p><p>He really couldn’t bring himself to be mad at them. They’re only...what? Fourteen?</p><p>Only a pair of kids.</p><p>Plus, Beatrice’s, Tricky as that’s her preferred name, is the daughter of one of the big bosses.</p><p>He can’t just kill them. </p><p>Still, he’d love to at least intimidate them into leaving this place until he’s gone.</p><p>Gone.</p><p>Left.</p><p>Back home.</p><p>Well.</p><p>He guesses he’ll just have to report. </p><p>He grabs his phone and texts his boss.</p><p>The technology isn’t here.</p><p>Now, onto make a false report.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. What</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The figure left the place soon after.</p><p>——</p><p>What was that?!" Jake looked ill. </p><p>"Do you think he's an FBI agent?" Fresh looked both amazed and terrified.</p><p>"Guys, what do you think the blue glowy thing was?" Tricky glanced at the boys.</p><p>"A teleportation thing? Maybe a big weapon? Hm, we'll have to go ask Yutani", Fresh sighed.</p><p>"Yeah, but we should probably be heading to your house Fresh", Jake stood up, so did Tricky.</p><p>"Yeah, it's pretty late".</p><p>The trio made their way to Fresh's house.</p><p>——</p><p>"Frank, report, now".</p><p>"I went to where the Subway Surfers were last seen and I did not find them nor any evidence of the Infinity Technology at all", he said as he sat down.</p><p>"Hm, very well. Your next mission will be given to you at six p.m.", the woman sighed and made her way down the halls.</p><p>"Oh and Frank?"</p><p>"Yes?</p><p>"We've almost been able to find your sister", she smiled as she saw him grit his teeth.</p><p>"Thank you miss, for helping me".</p><p>"No problem dear".</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>